Don't Fear the Reaper
by Potosynthesis
Summary: A oneshot AU takes place after music of the night: Erik has been shunned by Christine and decides to become the reaper and send the ballet girls to the afterlife. R&R PLEASE JUST READ IDK rating
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok this is my first EVER one shot that is actually a story so listen and listen good. It will probably suck. I thought of this while listening to the song "Don't fear the reaper" The lyrics sounded strangely familiar to POTO, so here I am.

**Don't Fear the Reaper**

**September 15, 1871**

There had been many cases of missing ballet girls from the Opera Garnier, taken from their beds. Their bodies-never found. A Christine Daae, who has supposedly survived all of these disappearances while being in the same dorm room as the missing girls has been recently announced "crazy." The doctor's say that she has been screaming for an angel of music, who has recently become evil and "the reaper."

Mademoiselle Daae says "I have been there-to his world of unending night. To his world where music is god...he was so gentile, but ever since that night, he has been abducting my friends in hope that I will return to him for their lives." Could this be the reason behind these "murders?" We may never know, but all ballet girls are being moved...

Madame Giry threw the paper to the floor and stormed out of her cozy little flat. Walking to the "hospital," she quickly fought with the "doctor" until he allowed Christine to leave and move back to the opera house. Madame Giry knew what had happened, Erik took Little Daae to his home, and must have frightened her off.

Christine just stood there, in front of the grand opera house, staring wide eyed and frightened.

"Dear child, don't be afraid. You wont have to live here anymore. We will move you into my home right away."

The only thing Christine could do was shake her head "all right" and run inside her dressing room to grab a few articles of clothing. Rushing out of her room, she quickly stopped off at the chapel to take her only picture of her father, Gustave Daae. He had promised his little girl the angel of music, but there must have been some mistake in heaven. A mistake, or a shortage of angels. Maybe there was a child just like her, only more in need of an angel of Music. No, nobody had it worse than her.

_Stop thinking like this, Christine._ But that was how she thought. Though 16, Christine was still as naive as a 9-year-old. Everything was always her way. That was why little girls barely her age began disappearing, Christine fled from her angel, not believing that this whole thing was her fault. Only a mere month ago, she was the new star at the opera house, and she still had her angel. _Not my angel, my reaper. _Though Christine had only been to her "reaper's" house once, she could still smell the stench of death, the draft of loneliness. But she didn't need anymore of that, for her parent's death's still hung around her.

_Why did I kill my mother? How, exactly? Am I so perfect God was too sad to let me go, that he had to take the one who created me?_

_No, I am not perfect, I am dirty and flawed and ugly. Nobody will ever want me now, I killed_ _my mother. Can I even call her that? I never met her, never knew her. Then why is she my mother?_

Walking down the hall, Christine pondered this a moment longer. _Is family relations blood or love?_

"Come, Christine. Meg is waiting for you. We must return here tonight for the opera, which you will be starring in." Christine couldn't tell her she had lost her voice several hours ago.

It was a miracle she gained it back so quickly. The performance was a success, even though the ballet only filled half of the stage. Christine returned to her dressing room and closed the door, but not only a second later an unwanted visited's voice filled the room.

"Don't fear the reaper...come on...don't fear the reaper. Take my hand, we'll be able to fly, please take my hand."

Still fearing her angel-_devil_-Christine slowly turned round to face her mirror. This is the last time any girl will suffer. This is the last night of sadness, and she can't go on. Like a dream, the candles blew then disappeared, the mirror gone-then he appeared.

"Don't be afraid..." And suddenly Christine had no more fear of death, for death meant she could finally be a family with her parents, finally get to know them. So she ran to him.

The hall smelt like blood. Skeleton's lined up and down the walls, and all beauty-if there ever was any-was gone. Sadness casts its web, and no longer did anyone live here. They died here.

"No one fears the reaper..." and with that Erik took a dagger and plunged it towards her.

At that moment Madame Giry opened the door to the dressing room, in search of Christine. With her final breath, Christine looked back at what she was leaving behind. But this was it...no going back now. Her aching body fell to the floor, as her soul begged for release. A puddle of blood seeped around her as she started to fly...leaving herself behind, but taking it with her.

Now she was like er parents and friends were...just memories. No more beauty to rival, no voices to train. Just silence-silence and spirits...flying aimlessly towards nothingness. A blur of confusion. The last thing she heard before she joined the blur was her angel's voice.

"No one fears the reaper...not anymore."

Love of two is one

Here but now they're gone

Came the last night of sadness

And it was clear she couldn't go on

The candles blew then disappeared

The curtains flew then he appeared

saying don't be afraid

Come on baby...and she had no fear

And she ran to him...then she started to fly

They looked backward and said goodbye...she had become like they are

She had taken his hand...she had become like they are

Come on baby...don't fear the reaper

Yes, he was her angel, he had sent her to this blur, which in time she could come to love. But even though it was exactly as she expected, she wasn't thinking it would be like this. For she had no memories, no friends. She could learn to love her mother, but she couldn't find her.

No, she no longer feared the reaper...what is there to fear of death when you are dead? No answers lay unknown, but who cares for knowledge when you are dead?

A/N ok so that didnt really have anything to do with POTO...but it is kinda interesting...please review! I know it sucked...no beta onTHIS


	2. AUTHORS NOTE READ

A/N Ok now I am officially quitting writing. After a review you could call a "flame" was given to me, I am starting to believe my writing utterly and truly sucks. That person also sucks, and I have replied to said person's review in the same matter, except with MANY more words of badness...If anyone here actually likes my writing, please tell me now, because this is the 3rd review I have gotten like this, and I would have quit before, but a certain nice person(who is probably reading this) Pmed me and said those guys were jerks. Thanks for that. But I don't think that will happen this time. Does anyone here actually like my writing? If so, PM or review any of my stories.


End file.
